Defying Limitations
by WrittenWhilstDreaming
Summary: Rachel had her heart broken, but no matter how much it hurts, she will always love her... When Rachel finally believes she has moved on, a secret from years ago decides to make a re-appearance. Faberry. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Firstly this is an idea that I had for one of my other Fics – **_**Loves Desperate Secret.**_** I had originally planned for that to be a massive long story, but I'm hopeless at writing epic's so... I've decided to take key events from that story and do them as little Mini fics! This is set when Rachel & Quinn are about 27 / 28yrs old... **

**Please review; reviews give me inspiration to keep writing especially if I know you like the fic! Okay I'll admit it I'm a review junkie! **_**Where Rachel needs applause to lives I need reviews lol!**_

_**Rachel had her heart broken, but no matter how much it hurts, she will always love her... When Rachel finally believes she has moved on, a secret from years ago decides to make a re-appearance **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Its Characters...**_

**Defying Limitations**

_It had been nearly eight years since Rachel's heart had broken into a million pieces, and she'd watched tears tumble from hazel eyes. _

_It had been almost six years since Rachel had found herself sat alone on an Australian beach, watching the sun set below the horizon_.

Lying in bed her sleeping fiancé dreaming peacefully next to her, Rachel let her mind wonder. She could still recall the burnt orange of that setting sun, the sound of the surf crashing along the shore line, and the way the golden grains of sand flew through her tanned fingers as she picked up a handful. She could remember the turmoil that raged through her mind, as she was about to make the big step and head back home, back to her dad's, back to _her_... She remembered the heavy feeling in her heart as she realised she would be leaving Kier behind, that she would be leaving all her friends behind, her so called family.

Rachel had been with the touring cast for a year and a half when she decided to end her contract and head back home, and try something new. She'd loved every second, loved every country and theatre she'd visited, loved the different responses from different audiences. The experience had made her grow as a person, she had become someone she never realised she could. She had learnt that you didn't need to be the star to make a show; you didn't need to have your name up in lights to feel like someone.

Letting the breeze off the sea blow her long brunette hair, Rachel tried to suppress the butterflies that where fluttering around in her stomach, apprehension of the great unknown running through her veins. She could picture in her mind's eye the one way ticket back to Ohio that waited in her duffle bag. She could imagine how happy her dad's would be to see her, she could see those beautiful hazel eyes, that she had spent so many nights staring into, when she had hoped that one day... No, she wouldn't go there, she had tormented herself to many times, thinking about what might or could have been. Rachel knew _she_ had moved on, after all _she_ had ended the relationship, their _secret relationship_.

Closing her eyes tight as she felt her heart constrict, the pain she had felt two years earlier still laced through her body she forced her mind to think of Kier. She was leaving him for god sake, he'd be thousands of miles away, why wasn't she thinking of him – not _her_.

Kier Jones, the guy who had made Rachel smile again, the Guy who made her heart feel the warmth she had long forgotten it could feel.

Kier had came late to the company, everyone else including Rachel had already been touring for six months when the American come Welsh actor joined. Rachel had been spellbound from the second her deep brown eyes had seen him; His tall strong stance, his messy brown hair that flopped over his forehead. Smiling to herself she recalled their first introduction, and how his exotic accent, his soft welsh tones sending a slight shiver through her body as he gently shook her hand. She let the smile spread wider over her lips, as she remembered one of their many curtain calls, and the way he would always take her hand in his and squeeze gently. Yes she would miss Kier, Miss him more then she would willingly want to admit.

Kier had asked, begged her not to leave the company, not yet. He'd pleaded for her to wait till he could end his own contract and he would go with her. But Rachel had said she had to go, she needed new challenges new experiences. _Or maybe I just need to see her?_ At that he'd pulled her tight and kissed her forehead. "I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"Kier please" Rachel had whimpered, as she felt the familiar pain of heart break, and a hot tear trickle down her cheek. "I need to do this..."

Stepping back from the petite brunette and staring into her liquid brown eyes, he squeezed her shoulders and turned to walk away. He knew Rachel was stubborn and no matter much how hard he pleaded and begged, once she had made up her mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to changed it.

As Rachel watched Kier's dark frame walk off, her heart trembled as she realised, this was the same situation she had found herself in two years earlier, but now tables had turned. This time she was the heartbreaker.

Feeling the body in the bed next to her move, Rachel sighed to herself. How things had changed since her last night in Australia. Never in a million years would she think that things would have worked out the way they did. Looking down at her left hand, Rachel zoned in on the sparkling white gold engagement ring that sat proudly on her ring finger. Tomorrow was her engagement party, all her friends and family would be there, and of course _she'd_ be there.

Letting her mind slip once more to the past, Rachel recalled her arrival back at Ohio International. Following the group of people off the plane, and walking with her suitcase trailing behind, Rachel couldn't help but find her two smiling fathers waiting in front of all the other families.

"Dad! Daddy!" she squealed as she ran towards them and jumped into their waiting arms.

"Oh My God, Princess, look how much you've grown" her father Michael stated as he placed his daughter back to the floor.

Laughing at her over enthusiastic parents the brunette replied "Somehow dad I don't think so... I stopped growing nearly five years ago!"

"Well you've certainly got one hell of a sun tan there missy" her other Father Joshua replied as he hugged her.

"Well that's what happens when you move country every few months" the brunette replied happily.

Reaching down for the handle on her suitcase, Rachel went to link her dad's arm and begin the walk to the exit. (Rachel had never really liked airports; she never quite knew where she stood. You weren't quite home yet, you were sort of in a middle ground). However she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Turning around thinking she may have dropped something, her heart completely stopped as her eyes took in the mystery visitor.

"Surprise!" her father's rang out in unison.

"Hi Rach" the blonde said, a warm smile spreading her lips, those beautiful hazel eyes shining.

"Oh My God! Q... Quinn! What... What are you doing here?" she stammered as her body tried to desperately process what was going on, shock coursing through her veins.

"I wanted to come and surprise you, after all...my best friend finally decides to come back home, I wasn't going to miss it."

_How could she be so calm?_ That was the only thing Rachel could think of as the blonde reached out to catch the brunette in a gentle hug.

The last time they had seen each other, face to face had been nearly two years ago on the night Quinn had told Rachel their relationship was over. The image of Quinn crying as she held Rachel's small hand in her own, begging Rachel to forgive her that she was sorry and didn't want to hurt her. But she couldn't do this any more...

_Rachel was stunned, she had pleaded with Quinn to tell her why, and to tell her what had changed. But Quinn wouldn't answer she just stood staring into Rachel's eyes, as though she was trying to portray a message she couldn't speak. Rachel had begged Quinn to tell her she didn't love her... But as no sound left Quinn's lips and her hand grew tighter around Rachel's, Rachel's heart finally shattered into a million pieces._

"_How can you leave me, when I know you still love me?"_

"_Please... Rachel... You have no idea how hard this is for me... To know that I'm breaking your heart... For God sake I'm breaking my own"_

"_Then don't..." Rachel cried out as she pushed her lips to Quinn's. Drawing back and looking into her girlfriends face, she brought up a finger to wipe away a falling tear. "Is it because we've kept it a secret?"_

"_No" Quinn replied flatly._

"_Then what!" the brunette nearly shouted, hurt slowly turning to anger. "You can't just turn up and tell me it's over without an explanation! And don't you dare say it's not you it's me, because I think I'd freaking kill you, if you said that! – tears streaming down the brunettes face._

_Stepping forward and filling the gap, Quinn gently took Rachel's mouth with her own and let every last ounce of feeling, love and passion adsorb. When the need for air finally came to much, the blonde gently turned and walked out of Rachel's, Julliard dorm room._

"_Quinn... Quinn!" Rachel sobbed as she watched her best friend, lover and soul mate walk out of her life._

Slowly returning the hug as a small sense or normality began to flitter back to Rachel's mind, the brunette tried to franticly fight the surge of warmth that began to build in her stomach as she felt the blondes arm tighten around her waist. So many memories came flooding back.

"So... anyway what are you doing back in Ohio, I thought you'd move to Atlanta?" Rachel asked as calmly as she could muster.

"I have, but I've come back home for a few days, I haven't seen my parents for a while... and when your dad's told me you were flying back in... Well..." Rachel didn't miss the change of tone when Quinn mentioned her parents, her heart once more tighten as she remembered all the pain and suffering the blonde had suffered from her parents stupid beliefs, morals and life style.

"Well pumpkin I'm famished, and you're bound to be, how about we all head out to breadsticks and get something to eat, just like old times? You gonna come with us Quinn? Joshua asked as he slipped his arm around his daughter's waist".

Looking over at Quinn and waiting for her response, Rachel noticed a flash catch her eye. Looking down for a sign of what had caught her attention, Rachel almost cried out as she saw a ring on Quinn's finger.

Not letting Quinn reply to her father's earlier question Rachel tried to forum the question she desperately needed to say...

"Quinn what's that?"

"What's what?" The blonde asked, as she had noticed the quiver in Rachel's voice. Following the brunettes gaze down to the single solitaire engagement ring she mentally coursed herself as she had forgotten to take it off. Today was not the day to tell Rachel about this... and defiantly not in an airport, where Quinn couldn't explain... after all she had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh..." was all Quinn could reply at first, where would she even begin... "Me and Warren ...got engaged a few months ago, you remember I told you about Warren, I went to College with him"

"Yeah I remember" Rachel said, the happiness she had felt only a few minutes ago of being reunited with her parents had flown out the window, and had been replaced with that constant ache of knowing she would never have Quinn again, never be able to hold her in her arms in the way she wanted to.

"Congratulations!" Rachel eventually replied, forcing a show smile across her lips as she hugged Quinn, but trying to have as less body contact as possible.

Why was it that six years on, her heart still fluttered when she recalled that afternoon at the airport, she could still feel the shock rumble in her stomach like she had when her eyes saw Quinn's engagement ring. Why was it then, even though she loved her fiancé with all her heart, she knew it would never be like the love she felt for Quinn... the love she still did and always would. After all wasn't that why she was sat wide awake in bed at 03.37 in the morning. She felt guilty... guilty that those stupid feelings had never gone away.

Feeling her fiancé more yet again, the brunette was startled when she felt his heavy arm fall over her lap. Feelings his fingers spray across the exposed skin of her thighs, her sleep shorts not long enough to cover the area, she heard his sleepy voice meet her ears.

"Baby, what's the matter? Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep honey that's all, go back to sleep..." she soothed as she ran her fingers lightly through Kier's dark hair.

Pushing his athletic frame up the bed so he was now propped next to Rachel, Kier extended his arm and pulled the brunette into his side.

"You've not worrying about tomorrow are you?" he asked as he trailed fingers up her arm, his welsh American accent filling the room.

"No of course not, your parents have assured me that they have planned for every possibility, even if we were to get hit by a freak hurricane the party could still carry on" she laughed. "I suppose... I'm just excited..." _Excited defiantly wasn't the word she wanted to use._

"Excited?" Kier asked as a look of devilment sprang to his dark blue eyes..."Did you just say you where excited?" He trailed his finger up Rachel's thigh.

"Not like that" Rachel giggled, a smile taking over her lips as she smacked Kier's wondering hand. "Besides were in your parent's house, there asleep just down the hall..."

"So..." he whispered as he leaned into to kiss Rachel's pulse point... "We'll just be quite"

Later that morning, as Rachel rested her head against Kier's chest, his fine sprinkling of chest hair, soft against her cheek, Rachel's mind wouldn't let up... The memories that had been infiltrating her mind, were still lingering, the guilt and anxiety was still there. And at the forefront of all that, even when the brunette closed her eyes was – Quinn.

AN: Last plea! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! That's the only thing I can say! Thank you so much, everyone... The response I've received to the first chapter of this story is phenomenal. Thank you for my lovely reviews (You all know who you are!) Thank you to everyone who's alerted and added it to their favourites!**

**Here's chapter two, firstly it's a bit more angst then I was originally planning, but I just couldn't stop writing. Hopefully this chapter may answer some of the Questions brought up in C1, but mostly it's created more LOL... I've got to keep you all hooked someway...**

**As before please keep reviewing! I need the hit LOL...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its Characters!**

**Defying Limitations**

Rachel could feel the damp in the air as she stood on the patio terrace, watching the preparations for her engagement party take place. Nursing a cup of coffee between her hands, her eyes scanned the white marquee being erected in the far corner of the grounds to Kier's parent's home. There were women arranging flowers on the small white tables that where dotted around the freshly cut lawn, the smell of pink lily's infiltrating Rachel's nostrils.

Feeling two strong arms link around her waist, Rachel smiled as she felt Kier plant a delicate kiss on her temple.

"I woke up and you weren't there" he said, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Sorry honey, I could hear the guys setting up down here, so decided to get up and see how things were going... it looks great doesn't it?" the brunette replied as she let her one hand spray over Kier's clasped pair.

"It sure does" he replied as he gently squeezed his fiancés waist. "I'm going to head back inside and get some breakfast, do you want some?"

"No I'm fine thanks" Rachel replied as she brought her coffee cup up to her lips. Feeling Kier loosen his grip and walk back towards the house, Rachel couldn't help remembering how she had found the American/Welsh actor on her door step, a bunch of pink lily's in his hand.

_She had just been about to leave her recently purchased, New York apartment to grab some groceries, when she'd heard the doorbell ring. Walking down her small hall way, her heels clicking on the wooden flooring, Rachel was shocked to see the tall, dark male grinning back at her over the threshold, the most beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand._

_Once his contract with the touring cast had ended, Kier knew where he needed to go, needed to be. He had to find the girl; he'd lost his heart to. Seeing Rachel's face light up as the door opened, and hearing her squeal with delight as she threw her arms around his neck, he knew he'd made the right decision._

"_I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time" the male asked as he let his deep blue eyes search the hall way for signs of another male._

"_No of course not, come on in!" Rachel happily replied as she pulled him into her hallway. "Oh my god, I can't believe this" she giggled playfully... "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well my contract ended, and I didn't renew it... One plane ride later... here I am" he smiled. "Oh and these are for you" he added handing the lily's forward._

"_They're beautiful Thank You" the brunette replied as she brought the flowers to her nose._

_Things had easily fallen into a routine between the pair, and soon they had picked up their relationship where they had left it in Australia. _

It was the sound of Kier's mother Jane calling Rachel's name that pulled the brunette out of her reminiscing.

"Rachel sweetie, your Dad's are on the phone"

Spinning on her heel and seeing Jane, lean out the French doors a cordless phone in her hand, the brunette smiled as she made her way towards her.

Rachel liked Jane, she was the typical stereotype mother, proud of her son's achievements and ever the home maker; everything that her own mom had failed to be.

Taking the phone and whispering a thank you, Rachel placed the receiver to her ear.

"Hello"

"Hi princess" her daddy replied. "Just a quick call to let you know we've arrived safely, no problems with the plane journey, we should be with you in the next couple of hours"

"Okay, that's great, glad everything was okay"

"So how are you this beautiful morning, are you excited?" she heard her dad, Michael say as he took over the phone.

"Yeah dad of course I'm excited... _Why do people keep asking me that? _I'm just watching the work men set everything up, it looks stunning".

"Oh I can't wait to see it... What time is everyone getting there for?" Michael enquired.

"I'm not too sure to be honest. Quinn, Warren and the kid's are staying over in a hotel in town, so I think they're going to get here for about 13.30. Some of Kier's family have planned to be here for late morning same time as you guys... the rest of the guests, I really haven't got a clue. As long as they turn up I'll be happy" Rachel replied as she tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear, her mind still trailing behind as she thought of Quinn and her young family.

"Okay honey, well we'll leave you to it, see you later... Bye".

"Bye "Rachel called out cheerfully. She heard the phone disconnect.

Walking through the white French doors into the spacious kitchen, Rachel placed the phone back onto its cradle. Looking around at the trays of food stacked up on every available surface, the brunette sighed to herself as she realised this was going to be one hell of a day.

Quinn had found herself in a restless sleep when her three year old daughter jumped onto her sleeping body.

"Mommy, wake up its Auntie Rachel's party today" Mille exclaimed excitedly. Looking over to her father for encouragement she continued. "Daddy tell mommy she needs to get up!"

Opening her hazel eyes she saw Millie sprawled across her chest, her chocolate brown eyes staring into her own, as her wavy brunette hair stuck out from all angles.

Letting a gentle sigh escape her lips as the blonde realised she wouldn't be drifting back to sleep, she brought her fists up to her eyes and tried to wipe away her tiredness.

"Okay Honey I'm up..." Quinn said sleepily as she dragged herself up into a sitting position, her daughter going with her. Feeling Warren move next to her, she felt his lips kiss her forehead as they did every morning.

"Morning baby... Did you sleep well?"

Turning her head so her gaze rested on her husband's face, Quinn tilted her head gently as she studied his brown eyes, and stubble.

_Did I sleep well? Now there's a question... If you call having my mind plagued by long ago thoughts and memories, memories that make guilt ravish my soul as what I will always truly desire, could never be a possibility then yes, I slept brilliantly._

Lifting her index finger and dragging it across Warren's stubbly chin, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I slept okay thanks". She lied.

Feeling a gentle hand tug her arm, Quinn's gaze left that of her husband and met that of her daughter.

"Mommy, where's my kiss?" Quinn let a natural smile spread across her lips as she scooped her baby girl into her arms and brought her close to her chest. Nestling her face into Millie's dark hair, hair that matched her fathers, hair that mirrored Rachel's, she let the smell of her daughters peach shampoo fill her senses.

"So I gather someone's a little bit hypo this morning" Quinn said, her eye brow gently raised, as she looked down at her now fidgety daughter.

"Mommy please... I want to get up... Can I wear my new dress to Auntie Rachel's party? You said I could... please" plead the three year old as she bounced up and down on her mother's lap.

"Okay kiddo, Calm down" Warren interjected as he scooped Millie into his arms. "The way you're going, you're going to give mommy an injury".

Hearing the little girl giggle as her dad proceeded to tickle her sides, Quinn let her hazel eyes glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 08.02. She had five hours before she would have to see Rachel; which meant she had five hours to suppress the mixture of feelings that had re-surfaced from her troubled night sleep. She could do that... of course she could. She'd managed perfectly fine for the past six years, why should today be any different.

Pulling back the duvet and letting her feet hit the floor, Quinn padded over to her sleeping five year son, whose bed was in the far corner of the hotel room. Crouching down and letting her fingers delicately stoke through his golden blonde hair, hair the same as her own Quinn gently spoke to her son.

"Hey Buddy it's time to get up"

The little boy rolled over in his bed, a sleep filled moan escaping his lips. "Come on Jack... Wakey Wakey" the blonde encouraged as she nudged the boy awake. The blonde smiled as she realised her son was the double of herself, not only appearance, but his mannerism's to. Here he was five years old and already a nightmare to get out of bed... just like herself.

Hearing a squeal come from the other side of the room, Quinn quickly turned her head to see Millie being thrown in the air by her father, and caught by tickling hands. Letting her mind wonder, Quinn couldn't fail to draw similarities between her youngest child, and her best friend.

How was it possible that Mille had turned into a Mini Rachel Berry? She certainly had Rachel's, up at the crack of dawn routine mastered. Quinn had lost count of the number of times she'd heard her daughter talking to herself at 06.00am.

Feeling a bubble of guilt rise into her stomach, as the ex Cheerleader found herself thinking of Rachel for the umpteenth time that morning, she was unable to stop the harshness that laced her words.

"God Warren, Will you put her down! She's already hypoactive; I could do without her throwing up everywhere". Seeing the look of shock in her husband's eyes, as he gently placed his daughter back on the bed, Quinn felt her internal temperature rise. _Great now I'm taking it on Warren._

"Are you alright honey?" he asked as he tried to study his wife's face.

"Of Course I am" she replied flatly and as calm as she could. "Sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you".

Dropping her gaze down to the floor, and staring at her painted toenails, Quinn realised she needed some space. She seriously needed to get her emotions in check before she left the hotel room. Trying to think through her options, maybe she could go for a quick run, she recalled there being a park just down the street, the blonde heard a gentle snuffle come from Jack's bed. Lifting her head, she stared at her son. _Just great... his gone back to sleep._

Feeling the first bit of her patience snap, and pushing her fingers through her hair, Quinn let out a deep sigh as shed ordered her son to get up.

"Babe leave him, his alright" Quinn stopped. Why did she feel like Warren had just undermined her? Feeling her temperature rise once more, as she felt her bad mood slowly began to develop, she went to reply but she was cut off from when Warren continued. "Why don't you go take a hot shower, I'll watch the kids".

A Shower maybe that was what she needed. At least she'd have some private space. Giving Warren a nod of the head and a quick smile, as she didn't trust herself to speak, Quinn walked over to the bathroom.

Closing the white door behind her back and turning the lock. Quinn quickly slipped out of her Pyjama's and turned on the shower faucet. Waiting until the temperature was just right; the blonde stepped under the cascading water.

Feeling the hot water beads slip effortlessly over her pale skin, Quinn let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. God why did it have to be today, today of all days that these unresolved feels came flooding back.

But even as Quinn mentally asked herself the question, she knew it was rhetorical. If she was honest with herself these feelings had began to ebb their way to the surface, ever since Rachel had told her, Kier had asked her to marry him.

Quinn was jealous...

Jealous of Kier.

Jealous that he had the person, she knew she could never have. She was Jealous that he had taken the last spark of hope she held.

But hadn't she seen to that herself...? She'd broken the brunettes hearts, caused her pain... But what other choice did she have... He'd found out...

Found out about them.

He'd gave Quinn an ultimatum. She had no other option but to do what she had done... even though she regretted it every time she found herself alone with Rachel, found herself staring into those enchanting brown eyes...

Feeling her stomach tighten with guilt and a tear spring to the corner of her eye, Quinn found her heart fill with self loathing. How could she be thinking these things, when her husband and children sat the other side of the wall? What type of person did that make her? There was no way she would jeopardise her family just because of something that happened years ago. Just because things with Warren hadn't quite happened the way she had would have liked, she loved him... she'd learned to love him. And God help her she loved her children!

Reaching over for the shampoo bottle that sat on the self inside the shower, Quinn squeezed a handful of the solution into her palms as the tears finally broke and toppled down her cheeks.

Exiting the bathroom twenty minutes later, her body wrapped in a fluffy white towel and her blonde hair dripping water down her back; Quinn found herself stood alone in the hotel room.

Looking around to see if her family where playing a trick on her, like hiding in the closet, she noticed a note penned in Warren's hand on the night stand.

_Thought we'd give you some space... Took the kid's down to the breakfast bar X _

Another pang of guilt flooded Quinn's stomach as she read the note over and over again. She didn't deserve Warren; he was such a good man. How could someone like her, who'd screwed up so many times, have a guy like him.

Dropping down to the bed, the note slipping from her fingers, Quinn seriously questioned her inner strength. She knew she was strong; she'd had to be... Her past was etched with times, when she'd had to drag herself back from the edge: _ Feeling her father's hand hit her, getting pregnant at 16 and giving her baby way, hurting Rachel..._ but now she felt that her strength had finally ran thin. Letting her hazel eyes search the room, search for answers she knew she wouldn't find, she saw the mini bar.

Her heart quicken as an idea sprung to her mind. The ex Cheerleader, didn't drink, well rarely, every time she'd let her judgement lapse and indulged in the guilty pleasure, the shit always hit the fan. _Beth – him, finding out about me and Rachel._

Lifting herself up and readjusting the towel, Quinn slowly walked over to the mini bar that was situated underneath the television. Pulling the handle she cast her gaze on the various miniatures.

_Quinn what are you doing?_

Reaching forward and taking to small bottles of Vodka, Quinn quickly unscrewed the caps and knocked each one back. Letting out a gasp as the liquid burnt her throat and set a steady fire in her stomach, she knew today, the alcohol would help her get through, help mask the guilt, and hurt she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's chapter three! For everyone that first started following this story…. Err ages ago… I'm so sorry that it never got update I really don't know what happened. But now I'm back and totally back in the swing and can't wait to continue the story on! As always I do love reviews (who doesn't?!) so if you like to leave me one and tell me what you think that would be amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters – sadly!**

**Defying Limitations**

_Quinn never felt the wave of warmth rush over her iced, wet body as she opened the apartment's door. Her feet slowly moving forward as if she was on auto pilot, just as they had on the three mile walk back from the coach station. Hearing the solid wood door click into its frame the blonde's knees finally buckled and she hit the floor hard, a sob erupting from her body._

_She was shattered, her heart and soul felt like they were on the edge of being destroyed. The blonde had tried so hard on the journey back from New York to suppress the images of Rachel's heartbroken and tear stained face from infiltrating her mind… but she had failed._

"_Quinn, Is that you?" she heard a male voice say, but was so far gone in her own despair she didn't reply._

_Rounding the corner, Warren soon saw his flat mate, curled up on the floor, her long blonde hair soaking wet and sprayed out around her. "God Quinn, what the hell has happened to you?" he said as he knelt down next to her sobbing form._

_Gently sliding his long fingers over her forehead to remove the wet hair from her face, Warren was totally taken a back as the blonde flinched and sat upright, her hazel eyes staring wildly at him."Quinn, It's okay it me, calm down" he soothed._

_Staring into Warren's familiar cool blue eyes, Quinn felt her hysteria ease slightly as he continued to stoke her forehead, and she felt his warm arms encircle her wet body; The fabric of his College hoody soft against her cheek._

"_Hey It's okay now, your back home, I've got you" Warren eased as he slowly rocked the crying blonde in his arms._

"Are we nearly there yet?" Jack Whined as he kicked his legs in his car seat.

"Not too long Kiddo" Warren replied as he focused his gaze into the rear view mirror, looking at his two children in the back of the car, whilst his free hand affectionately squeezed his wife's knee.

Feeling the sudden warmth on her skin, Quinn found herself being pulled back from her memories, as her eyes struggled to focus on the green hedge rows of the Michigan Country side that blurred past her window.

"Sorry?" the blonde said as she quickly turned to look at her husband fearing she misheard something he had said, and he was now waiting for a reply.

Frowning at her Warren replaced his hand back to the steering wheel. "It's nothing Q, I was just telling Jack it wouldn't be to long until we're there"

"Oh Okay" she lightly smiled back at him and turned her head once more to look out the window.

That cold stormy January night, when she had returned to Pennsylvania Quinn hadn't expected anyone to be back at the apartment. Most people hadn't returned back to College yet due to it being the New Year, so when she had seen Warren kneeling next to her, the concern evident in his eyes, it was something she hadn't expected. She remember how he had scooped her up off the floor and carried her shaking body to the sofa, taking her wet coat and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders... She'd spent the whole night on the sofa with him, as she cried herself in and out of sleep. He'd been so kind and caring towards her, something she knew she didn't deserve. _If only he knew what I had done._

Turning in her seat so her slender body now faced that of her husband, Quinn reached out her hand and gently stroked his smooth jaw line. "You know I love you, right?"

Turning his head slightly so he could kiss the inside of her palm he replied "I do, and I love you to…" "What's brought this on" he said a moment later "Are you okay Honey?"

"I'm fine" she lied and but on a brave smile as she stoked his cheek again. "I'm sorry about this morning…" but her speech was interrupted by a bubbly three old.

"Mommy do you love me and Jack to?" Millie giggled.

Hearing her daughter's voice, so care free and innocent really did make a smile spread across the blonde's lips as she looked over her seat at the tiny brunette who was grinning at her from ear to ear.

"Mmm do I love you and Jack? Now that's a hard one" Quinn teased as she mocked concentration. "Of course I do, I love you from the moon to the stars"

"And I love you from the stars back to the moon" Millie automatically replied, just like she did every night before Quinn tucked her into bed.

"Well that's good to know then" the blonde smiled as she turned back in her seat to look out at the ever changing scenery as they neared Kier's family home.

Her deep brown eyes gently fluttered to, as she allowed herself a moment to bask in the afternoon sunshine. The cloudless blue skin beamed down onto Rachel's tanned skin as she stood, just for the briefest moment listening to the steady growth of the hustle and bustle around her.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?"

Quickly opening her eyes, Rachel saw Kier stood in front of her, an amused look spread over his face.

"I'm just remembering this moment" she smiled "I want to remember how perfect and beautiful everything looks..."

"I agree Rach, It does look great, but the most perfect and beautiful thing is stood right in front of me… and she's all mine" the actor beamed as he pulled his fiancée against his chest.

Giggling and sliding her arms around his neck, the brunette stared into Kier's eyes and wondered why she had felt so much worry and fear earlier in the day. She was in the present, the here and now; she wasn't going to let old wounds ruin her perfect day, with her perfect guy. But even as she tried to convince herself that, she knew the wound had never completely healed and never really would.

"Look at you Mr. Sweet talker" she teased and slowly pulled away from him. "I have to admit you're rather pleasing on the eye yourself"

Letting her gaze travel up and down the man's body, there was no denying he was incredibly handsome. His long legs clad in dress denims' adorned with brown leather shoes, went so perfectly with his crisp white shirt, which had the first few buttons un-done.

"But as nice as your complements are, there is a reason I came to find you" he added. "You've got some visitors"

Looking over Kier's shoulder Rachel saw her father's emerging through the white French doors onto the patio.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, to know they had arrived, she began walking across the expanse of green lawn towards them, the smile on her lips glowing.

"Princess" Joshua grinned as he swooped his daughter into his arms and placed a kiss on her head.

"You're here! God I've missed you guys" Rachel said as Michael joined the embrace.

"Not as much as we've missed you baby girl"

"Well don't you just look a million dollars" her father beamed as he stepped away to survey her.

"Thanks Dad" the brunette replied as she leaned in to place a kiss on the older man's cheek.

Leaning back into Kier's side as he approached the group, Rachel couldn't control the ever growing smile that spread across her lips. Here she was, with her three favorite men.

Yes, her parents might not have been the most conventional but as she watched them, both in dress trousers and shirts, each looking as dabber as the next, Rachel knew she loved them unconditionally and always would.

Stepping forward Kier extended his arm to each man "Mr. Berry"

"Kier please, call us Joshua and Michael" her Daddy replied as he shook the younger man's hand. "Where practically family, enough with the Misters"

After the greetings had been exchanged, Rachel took both of her father's hands and led them down the steps onto the grass below. "Let me show you around" she smiled "Hasn't Kier's Mom done such a wonderful job" she continued as she pointed out the decorated band stand and the fragrant pink lilies on every table.

"She certainly has" Joshua agreed. "I love the garlands she's had placed in the trees"

"Wait till you see them later… they light up" Kier added as he gently squeezed Rachel's shoulder, a look of pride on his face.

Leading the Berry men to a table, a Waiter offering them each a glass of sparkling champagne, it wasn't long before one of the brunette's fathers mentioned her absent friend.

"So Quinn isn't here yet?"

_Trust my Dad to state the obvious._

"Not yet Dad, No… It shouldn't be long though" she replied hoping to keep the topic of Quinn as short as possible and away from her thoughts.

"It'll be so lovely to see her again, we haven't seen her in ages" Joshua cooed to his husband as he placed his hand over his.

"I know, plus we haven't seen little Jack and Millie either, not to mention Warren… I always liked him, he seems such a good man" Michael continued.

Hearing her father's conversation, the brunette brought her own champagne glass to her lips and savored the sweet golden liquid on her tongue. Why did hearing her parents complement Quinn's husband make her stomach twist ever so slightly…

The tires of their Range Rover crunched into the gravel, as Warren pulled the car into the drive way of Houghton Bridge. Finding a space between the many cars that were already parked up, he cut the ignition and unclipped his sit belt.

"Right then who wants to go to a party" he turned and asked the two children on the back seat, whilst noticing that his wife's gaze was fixed forward.

"Me!" both children exclaimed excitedly and they each fought to unclip their belts and get out the car.

"Okay then, are you ready Q" he asked and studied the blondes complexion.

"Yeah" she smiled at him and managed to move her gaze from the beautiful country home in front of her.

Ready, however was the last thing she felt. Picking up her clutch bag that was placed on her lap, she thanked herself for remembering to put in two more of the miniatures from the bar. Unbuckling her own safety harness, she eased out of the car and opened the back door to let her children out.

Watching each of them run off up the side of the house as music was filled the air; Quinn felt the cool cotton of Warren's blue shirt brush against her arm.

"Don't run you two, you'll fall over" the blonde shouted out, but neither child slowed their pass.

Rounding the corner into the grounds of the house, both Millie and Jack let their eyes roam about, hoping to find someone they recognized. It didn't take long for Millie to zone in on the Petite brunette.

"Auntie Rachel" she squealed excitedly and ran towards her, Jack closely on her heels.

Hearing her name be shouted Rachel instantly recognized the high pitched little voice and her face lit up as she turned to see the bubbling three year old practically through herself into her arms.

Holding her mini me close to her chest, Rachel's heart swelled as she felt the little girl's arms encircle her neck, and the smell of her peach shampoo reach her nostrils. "Hey sweetheart, how's my favorite little girl"

Millie beamed at the brunette as she reached her little fingers out to touch Rachel's long sleek hair that had been pinned to the one side.

"Wow! Auntie Rachel you look like a princess"

Placing the little girl back on the floor, Rachel realized how much she really did love Quinn's children. "Well I think you look like a princess to, look at your dress it's so pretty" she cooed as she held her hand out to the little girl. "Give me a twirl".

Seeing Jack stood slightly behind his sister, waiting patiently, his little hands held behind his back. Rachel bent down to wrap the little boy in a hug. "And how's Mr. Jack"

"I'm fine Auntie Rachel" he said quietly and smiled back.

Jack really was his mother's son, every ounce of him. From his flopping golden hair, that Quinn had let grow to his shoulders, to his quite, almost shy demeanor.

"I can't believe how big you're getting" Rachel added as she ran her fingers through the boy's hair.

"I know!" he beamed proudly. "I'm all most as tall as my Dad"

"Mmm" Rachel Mused "Maybe not yet champ, but you'll soon be" she laughed.

Standing back up, Rachel felt her heart stop suddenly in her chest as she saw Quinn and Warren walking towards her.

_Oh my god she's here._

Rachel looked truly beautiful.

That was all Quinn could comprehend as she walked towards her best friend and children. The grey silk Grecian style dress the brunette was wearing hung perfectly on her slender petite frame.

"Hi Guys" Rachel smiled and hugged them each in turn; Warren first and then Quinn.

Feeling her arms wrap around her body and Rachel's 'head fit perfectly in the space above her shoulder, Quinn instinctively closed her eyes and inhaled deeply; feeling the warmth of Rachel's body penetrating through her own dress.

Pulling away slightly Rachel pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's cheek. A kiss, that to Quinn felt like a red hot iron had just touched her skin. The blonde was losing it. How could such a simple act of affection, suddenly turn Quinn's inside into Jelly.

She couldn't do this; she had to get herself under control. She'd managed to have a normal relationship with the brunette for the past six years; she'd kept her feelings under check, why god did this have to happen now.

"Hi Rach" she managed to smile back.

She'd done it, she'd hugged the blonde… but now all she could hear was her heart throbbing in her ears and a warmth spread up her neck. God Quinn looked stunning. Her golden hair was pinned up showing off her long neck and the pulse point Rachel knew she loved to have kissed. Her dress was a classic halter neck design in a shocking red that matched her lip stick and made her lips look so inviting…

"How was the journey up here" Rachel heard herself saying, but had never actually formed the question in her head.

"It was good thank you" Warren replied as Rachel noticed the blonde had dropped her gaze to the floor. Maybe she and Warren had disagreed during the ride, she thought to herself." I never realized how beautiful this part of the country was".

"I know, we're so lucky that Kier's parents have a home here" Rachel replied as she saw her fiancée and fathers walk towards them. "Speaking of the Devil" she grinned and felt Kier's arm slide protectively around her waist.

"Hi Kier" Warren introduced and soon all the men were shaking hands and patting backs. "I was just telling Rachel, I never realized what a nice place Michigan is"

"I know" the Welsh- American actor smiled. "It's just a shame I never got to spend more time here as a Kid, I was away at boarding school a lot"

"Quinn how are you my darling girl" Joshua exclaimed as he engulfed the blonde in a hug, closely followed by his husband.

"I'm fine thank you Joshua, Are you and Michael both well?" Quinn replied trying to keep the topic light and friendly and her mind off of the brunette who was stood mere centimeters away from here.

"We're both marvelous" Michael answered. "We're just so thrilled that out baby girl is going to spend the rest of her life with such a lovely caring guy like Kier"

_She should have spent it with me_

"She deserves to" Quinn replied and finally let her gaze meet Rachel's. After the pain she knew she had caused the brunette all that time ago, deep down she did want Rachel to be happy. She had just wished more than anything, that she would have been the one to bring that happiness.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel replied genuinely and she was unable to stop her fingers brushing over the pale skin of the blonde's arm. "You know I've missed you, I can't believe it was nearly two months since I last saw you"

"I've missed you too" The blonde smiled and found herself being pulled into Rachel's arms again as the brunette hugged her and laughed down her ear.

Hearing squeals come from the two children, both Quinn and Rachel spun around, breaking their embrace, to the see the two Berry men with a giggling, squirming child each under their arm's as they proceeded to tickle them.

"Right before things get messy with those four" Kier winked looking at his future in laws, "I think we should go get some drinks, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds pretty good to me" Warren replied as he slid his fingers through Quinn's and the four friends headed over to the bar.


End file.
